Maldito diario
by Alice'D'Angel
Summary: [Universo Alterno]: "Este estúpido cuaderno es propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha. Si llegas a leer algo sobre lo que escribo, disfrutaré enormemente planeando tu muerte, y si por casualidades de la vida eres el dobe de Naruto, antes de matarte, planearé un programa de tortura especialmente para ti".
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Hola a todos! Este es la primera historia que subo de esta pareja. Está narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, porque bueno, es su diario de vida. Espero que la disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno. **

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

**18 de Octubre del 2014**

Ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto exactamente, es decir, el inútil y nada profesional de mi psicólogo, Kakashi, me ha dicho que escribiera todo mis pensamientos en este inútil cuaderno. ¡Maldito psicólogo bueno para nada! ¿Escribir mis pensamientos? ¿Es una broma? Pues primero que todo, no sabría por dónde partir. Mi mente es muy amplia y tengo diversos pensamientos, así que no sabría por dónde empezar. Creo que empezar haciendo una pequeña presentación de mí, aunque no sé para qué carajo serviría eso, si al fin y al cabo yo seré el **único** que leeré esta mierda.

Bien, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años. Me diagnosticaron bipolaridad y un trastorno de no-sé-qué-mierda de agresividad. ¿Tiene eso un sentido de lógica? Es decir, soy un Uchiha. Soy la perfección por naturaleza, sin embargo ahora soy la oveja negra de la familia: El loco y agresivo Uchiha menor del clan… ¡Menuda mierda!

Mi hermano mayor, Itachi, fue quien prácticamente me obligó a asistir a un psicólogo, pues siendo mi tutor y yo, desgraciadamente un menor de edad, tiene poder sobre mí… Maldito sea.

Mis padres murieron hace diez años, y no me afecta del todo, es decir, ni siquiera los veía. Sólo aparecían en las fechas especiales, como cumpleaños o navidades, así que…

¡Mierda! Justo ahora me está llamando la loca de Sakura.

A esa chica tonta la conocí en una de mis visitas al psicólogo, al parecer ella también tiene bipolaridad, y como se sintió tan a gusto acosándome, se consiguió mi número y ahora me llama todos los malditos días. Y hablando de molestos acosadores, acabo de acordarme de la manera que conocí a mi mejor amigo.

Ese dobe era, ¡y sigue siendo!, un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Sucedió luego de la muerte de mis padres. Me gustaba irme a pasear solo por el bosque o sentarme junto al río, y en esos paseos, siempre sentía a alguien observándome. ¿Y qué creen? Si, era ese dobe.

Bueno, pasaron millones de situaciones que en este momento no me dan las gana de escribir, pero a fin de cuentas, ahora somos mejores amigos.

No quiero escribir ninguna mierda más, así que ese idiota que se hace llamar psicólogo que se joda si esperaba más pensamientos de mi parte… Aunque quizás escriba mañana. ¿Quién sabe? Pero no estoy de humor, y todo por culpa de ese dobe de Naruto. Ese traidor me juró que iríamos a comer algo luego de mi sesión, pero, ¿saben? Me llamó a última hora para decirme que tendrá una cita con la Hyuga esa.

No sé qué demonios le ve, o sea, Hinata Hyuga no es la chica para Naruto. Él necesita a alguien más… más… ¡NO SÉ, CARAJO, NO SÉ! Debería quedarse solo, totalmente soltero y de tiempo completo para su mejor amigo, es decir, yo.

Adiós, maldito diario.

* * *

**Notas finales: ¡Listo! ¿Está muy malo? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy no sé? Por favor, dejen algún comentario para saber si les gustó o no para así continuarlo. Pues si a nadie le gustó, ¿para qué seguir escribiendo algo que nadie leerá? u_u**

**Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en enviarme un PM. **

**Eso sería todo. **

**Se despide Alice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Maldito diario". Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno. **

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

**19 de Octubre del 2014**

Pues, hola de nuevo.

Hoy, por suerte, no vi al dobe. Bueno, en realidad es una suerte para él, porque de haberlo visto le hubiera dado un buen golpe en ese rostro que usa tanto para ligar con chicas. Lo dejaría tan jodidamente destrozado que nadie más se le acercaría, solo yo. ¡Porque yo no juzgo físicamente y las chicas sí!

Seguramente esa tal Hinata Hyuga sólo quiere tener sexo con él. ¡Maldita zorra! Y si no fuera por el hecho de que yo no me rebajo a hablar con esas mujeres, le diría a todo ese montón de putas que dejen en paz al dobe.

Hace años, todo ese grupo andaba detrás mío, pero después de muchos rechazos e ignorancias por parte mía, se dieron por vencidas. Y como vieron que junto al gran Sasuke Uchiha, siempre andaba un rubio bien hiperactivo, amigable con todas las malditas personas que se le acercasen y además, jodidamente guapo (para ellas), no perdieron el tiempo y ahora el dobe es su presa.

Como dije: Putas.

Y Naruto, ese usuratonkachi, es el mísmisimo rey de los idiotas. Ojala pesque alguna ETS (1) para que aprenda de una buena vez.

De todos modos, su polla sería la contagiada. No su culo.

...

¿Realmente escribí eso?

¡Ah, demonios!

¡Muere, estúpido Naruto!

¡Muere, estúpido Kakashi que me obliga a escribir estas cosas!

Adiós, maldito diario.

.

.

.

Son las 3:46 AM y el dobe me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto.

¿Está loco o qué?

Dice que me quiere decir algo mañana, lo cual sería técnicamente hoy.

Bueno, conociendo a Naruto, no debe ser nada importante. Siempre dice que como yo soy su mejor amigo, debo ser el primero en saber sus cosas, y él me las tiene que decir. Como la vez que me contó que perdió la virginidad en una fiesta... Entiendo que me quiera explicar esa mierda de la primera vez y todo eso... ¡Pero no tiene para qué explicarme todo tan detalladamente! ¡Tuve pesadillas del dobe tirándose a una zorra como por una semana!

Zorra para mí. Mujer especial para él.

¡A la mierda!

Todas son unas zorras.

El dobe está mal. Muy mal.

Y no, no tengo traumas con ninguna mujer. He tenido sexo con ellas pero no es la gran cosa.

Quizás, en el fondo, soy un asexual.

¿Quién sabe?

Pues ni hablar, ahora solo quiero dormir.

* * *

**(1) ETS: Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual.**

* * *

**Notas finales: Me divierto tanto escribiendo este fic jaja Es que nunca había escrito algo como esto, por eso, es algo nuevo y muy entretenido para mí.**

**Sé que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero no me imagino a una persona escribiendo tanto en un diario de vida o_o Menos a Sasuke. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide Alice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: ¡He llegado con el tercer capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno. **

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

**21 de Octubre del 2014**

No escribí ayer, ¿vale? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Kakashi? ¡Pues jódete! No me dio la puta gana de escribir y punto.

Pues verás, maldito diario, ayer hablé con el dobe... Y de paso le di un buen golpe en su grandísima cara de idiota por haberme mandado un mensaje de texto casi a las 4 de la madrugada de un lunes, y él se excusó diciendo que realmente el tema del cual quería hablarme era "sumamente importante"... ¡Bah! Eran puras tonterías. Le dije que me lo dijera después del instituto, ya que no quería que mi mente estuviera perturbada todo el día por la clase de idioteces que me contaría.

Fue una excelente idea, por cierto.

Y bueno, todo había marchado bien. Demasiado bien para mi gusto... Las clases fueron normales y los profesores me adularon como siempre por mi buen rendimiento y comportamiento, sin embargo, ese usuratonkachi estuvo demasiado tranquilo.

Pensé que estaba enfermo o algo así, o que algo le había sucedido... ¡Pues carajo! ¡No sé para qué me preocupé tanto! La cuestión es que pensé que tenía algo relacionado con lo que me contaría después de clases, y cuando llegó tal esperado momento, el tonto más grande del universo, el rey de los dobes, se puso a hablar.

Y me contó que tenía novia. Hinata Hyuga.

¿Dónde quedó la callada y tímida chica? Esa estúpida antes ni siquiera podía hablar frente a Naruto y ahora están de novios. ¿Quién podría creer esas chorradas?

Lo único que le dije, o más bien le grité, fue exactamente lo que pensaba de esa mosquita muerta. Que no era la persona indicada para él, que ella no lo quería, que sólo quería sexo.

Y es cierto e hice lo correcto advirtiéndole, ¿no?

¡Sólo dije la puta verdad y ese dobe del demonio me golpeó! ¡Y me golpeó tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo, y después se fue, dejándome allí tirado!

Y fue en ese entonces cuando mis ganas por asesinar a un rubio de ojos azules incrementó. Lo asesinaría, lo cortaría en pedazos, lo calcinaría y se lo daría de comida a los perros de la calle. ¡Porque nadie deja a Sasuke Uchiha tirado en la calle!

En fin, no he hablado con el dobe desde ese momento. Y hoy al menos esperaba un mensaje de disculpas, ¡pero nunca llegó! Ningún mensaje de texto, ninguna llamada y me evitó por completo en el instituto.

Pero le daré otra oportunidad, esperaré hasta mañana, y si el dobe no se disculpa, yo mismo iré a su casa y le exigiré que se arrodille y suplique por mis disculpas. No se podrá negar porque no está en sus capacidades mentales estar tanto tiempo sin hablar conmigo.

Gozaré cuando esté suplicando por mi perdón...

¡Ah, demonios! Sakura me está llamando de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso no entiende que no quiero hablar con ella? Y lo peor de todo es que mañana la veré porque tengo una cita con el inútil de mi psicólogo. ¡Le diré unas cuantas cosas a ese estúpido de Kakashi y me tendrá que escuchar!

Pues, a la mierda todo.

Adiós.

* * *

**Notas finales: Les agradezco profundamente por los reviews y los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos :) Me alegran el día. **

**Y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¿Reviews? **

**Se despide Alice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: Disculpen la demora, tuve una mala semana. Pero aquí estoy con el cuarto escrito de Sasuke. ¡Disfrútenlo! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno. **

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

**22 de Octubre del 2014**

Hola, diario.

Hoy, Kakashi me preguntó acerca de cómo iba con mi nuevo "pasatiempo", el cual él mismo me había impuesto, ¡maldito psicólogo de pacotilla! Le dije la respuesta más sincera que podía pronunciar... Pues que era la mismísima mierda, es decir, escribir acerca de mis pensamientos en un hoja de papel es una pérdida de tiempo. A veces me pregunto si Kakashi realmente es un psicólogo, y por qué carajo mi hermano quiere que me siga atendiendo con ese vago.

Y bueno, me comentó que me veía molesto. Más de lo normal... ¡¿Y cómo no estarlo si mi supuesto mejor amigo aún no me pide unas jodidas disculpas?! Y hoy no fue al instituto, y la verdad poco me importó porque la tonta de su novia tampoco fue. No soy un estúpido para no deducir que fueron a casa de Naruto a tener unas buenas rondas de sexo... Malditos calientes. Pero en fin, le contesté a Kakashi que sólo eran ideas suyas y que yo estaba igual que siempre.

¿Y que más podía joderme el día? Oh, pues es muy fácil la respuesta: Sakura Haruno.

No sé en qué puto momento ella se tomó tantas libertades conmigo. Me abraza, me toma del brazo, me besa la mejilla... ¡Arg! Maldita sea. Tuve que repetirle unas diez veces o quizás más (y no es broma) que me dejara en paz. ¡Y ella no se despegaba, joder! Solo porque es mujer no la golpeo, y porque si la golpeara, seguramente me añadirían unas cuantas sesiones más con Kakashi, y eso sería desastroso.

En fin, ahora mismo estoy en mi cuarto. Apenas acabé con mis deberes me puse a escribir en este maldito diario, y debo decir que estoy en un jodido dilema.

Yo mismo había escrito que si el dobe no se disculpaba hoy, yo mismo me encargaría de hacerlo suplicar por mi perdón.

¿Y si voy ahora a su casa...?

Quizás debe estar deprimido como idiota por no dirigirme la palabra...

Bien, pues está decidido, iré a hacerle una visita.

* * *

¡Mierda!

¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

¿Qué carajos hice y por qué demonios lo hice?

Maldito diario, acabo de llegar de la casa de Naruto. ¡Ah carajo! Soy un imbécil.

He jodido todo. ¡Todo, maldita sea!

Bueno, pues fui a su casa. Él se sorprendió al verme allí, pero luego quiso echarme. Por lo visto, el dobe también estaba molesto, pero me percaté que tenía un poco de fiebre, motivo por el cual había faltado al instituto. Fue una mera coincidencia que la Hyuga tampoco haya asistido; pero en fin, dejando eso de lado, y de paso, dejando de lado mi orgullo, accedí a cuidarlo un rato. Pero lo arruiné.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero fue como un impulso.

Porque en el momento en que empezamos a hablar como gente civilizada acerca de su relación con Hinata, de lo feliz que estaba con ella, y que además lo que más quería él en ese instante era que yo aceptase su relación... Pues en ese momento, lo hice callar y... ¡Joder! Le di un beso.

¡Le di un puto beso! ¿Por qué mierda hice eso?

Y él se quedó allí, estático.

Y yo salí lo más rápido que pude de su casa.

Y esa es la historia de cómo jodí definitivamente mi amistad con Naruto.

Adiós, maldito diario.

* * *

**Notas finales: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí n-n jeje **

**¿Reviews? **

**Se despide Alice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: Hola a todos! Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno. **

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

**29 de Octubre del 2014**

Hola de nuevo.

Hace una semana que no escribo y pues, Kakashi me sermoneó por eso. Así que para evitar un jodido sermón de ese psicólogo, estoy obligado a escribir en este maldito diario.

Y veamos, ¿qué ha pasado en toda esta semana de mierda?

Bueno, desde que pasó lo del incidente en la casa de Naruto, no he vuelto a verlo. Y realmente es un alivio, porque mi mente no está capacitada emocional ni psicológicamente para enfrentarse a mi mejor amigo en tal situación, es decir, ¡joder! ¿Cómo le explico las razones por las cuales lo besé? ¡Ni siquiera yo las sé! (¡Y YO NO SOY GAY, DEMONIOS!) Así que para evitar cualquier situación que dañase mi capacidad mental, había decidido no salir de casa por el resto de mi existencia. Y aunque detestara la idea, tendría que depender de mi hermano mayor para mis necesidades. Sin embargo, cuando le comenté mi maravillosa y muy inteligente idea a Itachi, me dijo que por ningún motivo permitiría que yo dejara de asistir al instituto, que tenía que ser alguien en la vida, que debo salir adelante y puras tonterías como esas.

Maldito Itachi.

Bueno, pero al menos pude fingir que estaba enfermo, motivo por el cual no asistí al instituto. Sin embargo, hoy es miércoles y luego de una semana "en reposo por enfermedad", Itachi cree que ya debo estar mejor, por lo cual me está obligando a asistir mañana a clases, pero lo que me tiene jodidamente cabreado es que mi tonto hermano me dijo: "Enfrenta las cosas como un hombre, Sasuke. No puedes huir siempre. Habla con Naruto-kun".

¡Maldito cabrón!

En otras palabras, el muy hijo de su madre (¡que desgraciadamente también es mi madre!), sabía que yo tenía un problema con Naruto y que yo estaba evitando hablar con él, y además, el muy cabrón me estaba tratando de cobarde.

¡Pero esto no se quedará así, demonios!

Mañana iré al instituto. Buscaré al endemoniado dobe y hablaré con él sea como sea. Posiblemente le diré que andaba drogado y que la confundí con una linda MUJER rubia. Porque esto no puede seguir así, de hecho, aunque me cueste admitirlo, extraño hablar con el estúpido de Naruto.

Ah, carajo. ¿Qué estará pensando de mí ahora mismo? ¿Se habrá mejorado de su resfriado?... ¡Demonios, Sasuke! Para de pensar en el dobe. ¡Mierda! Estoy seguro que si empiezo a leer este diario de un comienzo habrán cosas de Naruto escritas en todas las hojas... Y no estoy equivocado porque acabo de comprobarlo.

Maldición, mejor iré a dormir.

Adiós.

_Nota mental 1: Reflexionar qué siento por el dobe. _

_Nota mental 2: Investigar si es normal extrañar a una persona y al mismo tiempo querer molerla a golpes._

* * *

**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado :) **

**Y ahora haré algo que no había hecho (por floja), pero me dedicaré a agradecerles a: **

**Ciielo Riin, Izanami Kuro, Ani strife, Anubisfullbuster, Haruka Yagami, mani, Goten Trunks5 , IriellCrack, amante-animei y a los guests por todos los comentarios que han dejado hasta ahora. ¡Son lo mejor!  
**

**Y gracias también a los que agregaron esta historia y a mí, ****como autora, a sus favoritos. **

**¿Reviews? **

**Se despide Alice. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: He llegado con un nuevo capítulo :D Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno.**

**Rated T por lenguaje.**

* * *

**30 de Octubre del 2014**

Creo que al fin las cosas volverán a como eran antes de que yo... de que el dobe jodiera todo. Bueno, la verdad, fue bastante incómodo acercarme y hablarle del tema "tabú".

Yo me acerqué al dobe durante la hora de almuerzo y le dije que habláramos** a solas **(porque en ese momento él se hallaba con la zorra de su novia), y en fin, nos fuimos a la azotea del instituto y tuvimos una pequeña y efectiva charla basada en pocas palabras y muchos golpes.

Empecé a decirle que esa noche estaba algo "ido", algo bastante peculiar si se trata de mí, pero como es al usuratonkachi a quien se lo digo, ni se fijara en lo extraño que suena que Sasuke Uchiha esté "ido". Y siguiendo con mi inteligente plan, le dije que lo confundí con una chica rubia. Y ahí fue cuando me golpeó y me dijo que él no era ninguna chica para que lo ande confundiendo con una. Y lo golpeé, y él siguió golpeándome, y así hasta que terminamos agotados tirados en el suelo.

Después de eso, me dijo que de todos modos no recordaba mucho acerca de esa noche debido a la fiebre. ¿Tendré suerte o qué? Es jodidamente genial que casi no se acuerde que le di un puto beso, pero no sé porqué eso me cabreó.

Pero al final, el tema zanjó. Y Naruto y yo quedamos relativamente bien.

Y digo "relativamente" porque después de todo eso, el dobe empezó a decir que quiere que yo conozca más a Hinata. ¡Joder! ¡Arruinó todo! Le dije que no quería y punto. Y después me fui de allí.

No entiendo. No entiendo porqué me molesta que hable de ella o que esté con ella. ¡Pero soy su amigo, maldición! Tengo derecho a estar molesto si mi amigo ya no me presta la suficiente atención, ¿no? Y sobretodo si me reemplazó por una maldita zorra.

Y ahora mismo, acaba de llegarme un mensaje de él, y vaya que es un alentador mensaje, y hasta creo que me animó un poco. Sólo un poco, es decir, ¡al fin, joder! Generalmente es Naruto quien planea salidas o cosas así, y desde que empezó con su plan de conquista con Hinata dejamos de salir. Y ahora mismo me está diciendo que salgamos los dos mañana para Halloween.

Es una buena idea. O sea, es genial, ¿no? Salir con el dobe, sin zorras ni otros individuos molestos.

Bien, ahora iré a cenar o sino Itachi se molestará. Si no me equivoco está haciendo huevos fritos, porque, bueno, es casi lo único que sabe hacer. Creo que empezaré a ayudarle un poco.

O quizás no. Es una mierda, en realidad.

Bueno, al menos podré pasar una buena noche.

Adiós.

* * *

**Notas finales: Si, ya sé que los capítulos son extremadamente cortos. Pero esa es la razón por la que no me demoro "taaanto" en actualizar. Si hago capítulos más largos, por dios, soy un asco actualizando jeje **

**Gracias por los comentarios que han dejado y a los nuevos favoritos. **

**¡Los amo! *-***

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide Alice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: Perdón el atraso. Pero aquí está el capítulo 7. ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno.**

**Rated T por lenguaje.**

* * *

**31 de Octubre del 2014**

Como bien mencioné, hoy es Halloween. Si, esa fecha donde todos los críos se disfrazan de algo espeluznante y piden dulces de casa en casa. Y si no les das dulces, los muy cabrones te harán una travesura, la cual generalmente consiste en lanzar huevos a las casas. Por esta razón Itachi se asegura de tener una bolsa llena de dulces para repartir, porque sino él sería el que terminara limpiando la puerta, porque yo ni muerto lo ayudaría a limpiar el desastre hecho por esos estúpidos renacuajos.

Recuerdo que Naruto y yo siempre salíamos... O bueno, yo acompañaba al dobe. Ese idiota ama este día, siempre me decía: ¡Sasuke, es el día perfecto para conseguir dulces gratis! Menudo idiota. Todavía recuerdo lo mucho que se quejaba por las caries que le salían por tanta golosina. Además, cuando él era pequeño era un verdadero demonio. Era uno de esos niños cabrones que lanzaba huevos si no le dabas dulces. Yo sólo lo miraba como el idiota que era (y que sigue siendo).

Se supone que vendrá hasta acá, luego iremos a dar unas cuantas vueltas. Y... justamente acaba de llegar. Así que si no quiero que el dobe me descubra escribiendo en un diario de vida (algo que hacen las chicas, joder), guardaré este estúpido diario y posiblemente, o si me da la gana en realidad, relataré esta salida de reencuentro con el usuratonkachi...

...

Son las 4 de la madrugada, acabo de regresar a mi casa y acaba de pasar la cosa más extraña de la vida. Pero estoy tranquilo. Nada se salió de control...

Itachi se enfadó conmigo porque no le avisé que tardaría más de lo normal. Pero todo es culpa de Naruto, como siempre. Él y sus ideas sin sentido... Resulta que el muy cabrón no llegó solo a mi casa, sino que llegó con dos ciertos individuos que realmente detesto. Sai y Gaara. ¿Por qué los trajo? Pues no tengo la puta idea. Bueno, luego el dobe nos dijo que fuéramos los cuatro a una fiesta en la casa de Ino, una prima bien lejana de él.

El dobe tiene una pequeña adicción de que los antisociales como Gaara, Sai y yo nos integremos a los grupos grandes. Lo odio por eso. Yo estoy perfectamente bien teniéndolo sólo a él como amigo, no necesito más personas que merodeen alrededor mío. ¡Y para él, yo debería ser suficiente! Pero es increíble lo sencillo que parece resultarle hacer amigos. Es como un imán para las buenas relaciones. Maldito sea.

Lo malo es que en casa de Ino también se encontraba la loca de Sakura. Y Naruto no paraba de pegarme codazos y lanzarme miraditas insinuantes cuando se percató de que Sakura quería ligar conmigo. De hecho, me decía que fuera donde ella, que quizás ella era la solución para quitarme lo cabrón. Esas fueron sus palabras. Estúpido dobe. Ni siquiera sé en qué momento me alejé de él y empecé a beber como condenado, suerte que tengo bastante resistencia con el alcohol. Sangre Uchiha, por supuesto.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, salí de allí, desorientado. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, si, no tenía idea de cómo llegar a mi casa. Tuve que telefonear a Naruto a pesar de mi furia contra él. Pero era mejor que pasar una noche en la calle perdido.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, me contó que Sai y Gaara se habían quedado en la fiesta, y que por mi culpa él no pudo divertirse más. ¿Quién era el cabrón en ese momento? Me di cuenta que llevaba su camisa abierta y estaba algo colorado. Y es que el dobe no tiene nada de resistencia cuando se trata de alcohol. Caminamos casi una hora por las calles, porque a estas horas de la noche no hay buses, hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

No le di las gracias por acompañarme. Sólo hice un gesto con la mano para despedirme, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi casa, ocurrió lo extraño.

Me agarró del brazo.

Hizo que me volteara y sencillamente me empujó contra la puerta.

El muy hijo de... (por suerte, respeto a Kushina-san), me acorraló.

¡Me miró a los ojos, demonios!. Y entonces, pasó de nuevo.

Un beso.

Pero de esos besos que te dejan con la mente en blanco y el cuerpo algo... caluroso.

Pero yo estoy bien. Nada se salió de control. Por supuesto que no. Un Uchiha nunca deja que algo se salga de control.

Tampoco esperaba que él estuviera consciente de lo que hacía y yo no lo detuve porque simplemente no me daba la gana, no porque no quisiera que se detuviera. Pero en cuanto se separó de mí y nuestras miradas chocaron, me miró aterrado. Una mirada que yo nunca antes había visto. Iba a decirle algo, pero el dobe empezó a balbucear, se sonrojó y luego, salió corriendo.

Lo que pasó, ¿habrá sido real? Quizás esté simplemente alucinando.

Le preguntaré a Kakashi si es normal (con mi diagnóstico) tener alucinaciones de tu mejor amigo besándote.

Ahora yo... yo...

**Necesito** un baño.

Y una ducha fría.

Y dormir. Dormir mucho.

Adiós.

* * *

**Notas finales: No puedo dejar de decir lo mucho que me entretengo escribiendo este fic y en lo contenta que estoy por el recibimiento, ya que es la primera historia SasuNaru que escribo y publico. En serio, ¡los amo! Aunque no sé si lo estaré haciendo bien. Sasuke es un personaje complicado (para mí), y me cuestiono mucho acerca de sus reacciones porque realmente siento que él es impredecible. Sin embargo, me divierto haciendo esto de su punto de vista, es como un reto que quiero superar. Además, amo a este trastornado vengador.**

**Recuerden, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Pero no quiero nada de ofensas.**

**Y algo para acotar, este ha sido el capítulo más largo que me ha salido.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide Alice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: ¡Más de un mes sin actualizar! Perdón a todos. No debería complicarme tanto porque los capítulos son cortos (lo sé, yo también me quiero pegar un tiro por eso) pero bueno, aquí está el octavo capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno.**

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

**1 de Noviembre del 2014**

Hola, diario.

He estado llamando a Naruto a su celular y el muy desgraciado no me contesta, lo cual no me sorprende. Es probable que su cabeza haya explotado de tanto pensar por sus acciones de anoche. Yo estuve una semana en cautiverio cuando yo lo... besé. ¡Joder! Suena raro hasta cuando lo pienso. Pero en fin, seguramente él no es capaz de afrontar estos hechos y está aterrado. Apuesto que su cautiverio durará un mes.

Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, el dobe estaba ebrio. Completamente ebrio. Cabe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera recuerde lo que pasó y ahora simplemente me está ignorando... ¡Estúpido engendro del demonio! Nadie ignora a un Uchiha. Voy a ir ahora mismo a su casa y ese usuratonkachi me va a escuchar.

...

¡Oh, mierda! Estoy paralizado. Aunque mencioné que iría a ver al dobe, ni siquiera he podido salir de mi cuarto. He estado (literalmente) media hora dando vueltas. ¿Por qué demonios soy yo quién está aterrado? ¡Y lo más importante! ¿Por qué debo ser yo quién lo visite? Naruto es quien jodió todo esta vez. **Él** es el que debe venir hasta acá a dar explicaciones.

No pienso moverme.

Por supuesto que no.

* * *

Itachi vino a mi cuarto y me preguntó por qué no había desayunado ni almorzado, tal como me preguntó por qué yo lucía tan distraído y si tenía relación con que Naruto haya estado prácticamente una hora en la puerta de la casa sin tocar.

¿Ese maldito usuratonkachi había estado aquí y no se dignó a hablar conmigo? ¿Es en serio?

Cuando le pregunté más al respecto me dijo que lo había visto por la ventana. Según él, Naruto estaba bastante desaliñado, con grandes ojeras (efectos de la resaca) y además parecía estar demasiado nervioso. Me contó que cuando finalmente decidió abrir la puerta, el dobe empezó a balbucear y luego dijo que había olvidado algo en su casa... Es un idiota y un pésimo mentiroso.

En fin, lo peor vino cuando Itachi me preguntó qué había pasado. ¡No podía contarle a mi hermano mayor que estúpidamente había besado a Naruto hace unos días atrás y que anoche él me besó! ¡No, no y rotundamente no!

Creo que sin darme me había alterado un poco ya que me sujetó de los hombros y me pidió que me calmara. Maldito Itachi. Luego me preguntó si quería hablar con mi psicólogo al respecto y joder, mi mente se iluminó.

Kakashi, ese maldito psicólogo bueno para nada por fin sería útil en mi vida. Necesito saber con urgencia qué mierda me sucede, porque no es normal ponerme nervioso (¡ni mucho menos sonrojarme, demonios!) cuando pienso en las cosas que sucedieron con el dobe... A fin de cuentas, él y yo sólo somos amigos. Los mejores.

**Pero nada más. **

Y no sé por qué lo besé. Ni tampoco por qué él me besó a mí.

Quizás estamos pasando por alguna clase de jodida enfermedad mental. No me extrañaría.

Los dos terminamos siendo unos malditos psicóticos.

* * *

**Notas finales: Le agradezco de todo corazón a Ambu, mariy, sakura1402, Nicole, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Ka-Gura Uzumaki, Kikyo Taicho, Kerky y sobretodo a Ciielo Riin, quien recomendó esta historia en el foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin. ¡Las amo a todas! **

**No estoy del todo conforme con este capítulo, pero quería subirlo antes de irme de viaje, lo cual será en unas dos horas más... ¡Y todavía no termino de ordenar mi maleta! jaja En fin, espero llegar viva para seguir actualizando. **

**¡Cuídense mucho! **

**Se despide Alice. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: ¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo (demasiado), así que les ofrezco millones de disculpas. Mi única excusa es falta de tiempo. Y sufro por ello, estoy muy inspirada. Estoy llena de ideas (y no sólo con esta historia) y estoy desesperada por leer algo, pero estoy llena de trabajos, pruebas y otras cosas por culpa del colegio y el preuniversitario. Es horrible. Pero aquí estoy. **

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno.**

**Rated T por lenguaje.**

* * *

**6 de Noviembre del 2014**

Diario:

Kakashi no se dignó a atenderme hasta ayer... ¡Y han pasado seis días desde la última vez que vi a Naruto y aún no se atreve a hablarme! Tampoco ha ido al instituto (bien por mí), pero los idiotas de nuestros amigos no dejan de preguntarme si sé algo al respecto. Es más, insinúan que **yo **tuve algo que ver en eso... Si supieran la verdad, creo que no podría volver a verlos a la cara. ¡Y todo por culpa del dobe!

Y eso no es todo, he notado (¡y vaya que lo he hecho!), que Hinata, la zorra, me ha estado observando demasiado y no es muy cautelosa. Cualquier idiota se daría cuenta, aunque quizás el usuratonkachi sea la excepción, pero ese no es el punto. El tema es que la maldita novia de Naruto me observa en el instituto como si me estuviera analizando. Quizás está planeando en cómo engañar al dobe. Quizás nunca quiso estar con él y simplemente lo usó para acercarse a mí, lo cual no me extrañaría. Me ha pasado antes y sé que seguirá sucediendo. Lo lamento por Naruto, pero se lo dije muchas veces: Zorras.

En fin, como mencioné al comienzo de este estúpido reporte diario, ayer hablé con Kakashi. No fue una charla muy grata para mí, pero estoy seguro que el muy bastardo de mi psicólogo disfruta ver a sus pacientes sufrir, pues el muy cretino no dejó de reírse de mí.

Lo primero que me preguntó fue cómo llevaba lo del diario. Ni siquiera tuve que responder para que entendiera lo que pienso al respecto, así que luego fue directo al grano. Luego de contarle mi horrible y nada agradable situación me preguntó si antes me había sentido atraído hacia otros chicos. Le contesté que por supuesto que no, que el dobe había estropeado todo. Y entonces hizo otra pregunta: "¿Naruto lo estropeó?". Y no tuvo ningún inconveniente en recordarme que yo lo había besado primero.

¡Estúpido, bastardo y jodido psicólogo!

Por mi parte, había dejado ese tema de lado. El hecho de recordar que yo había besado primero a Naruto me trastornó. Y era verdad. Yo lo había besado primero y no vale la pena engañarme a mí mismo. ¿Por qué? No he pensado al respecto, pero tengo una idea bastante descabellada. Quizás siento una mínima (muy poca, en realidad... casi nula) atracción hacia el dobe...

Bueno, llegue a esa conclusión porque entre las muchas preguntas que me hizo Kakashi, recuerdo que me preguntó si alguna vez había sentido alguna atracción hacia las mujeres. Y lo cierto es que no... Las mujeres son fastidiosas, exigentes, celosas, demandantes, problemáticas. (Joder, ya me estoy pareciendo a Shikamaru). Y por ello ese psicólogo de pacotilla concluyó que estoy tan enamorado de Naruto que no tengo ojos para nadie más.

¡Y una mierda!

¿Yo enamorado de Naruto? Eso es una falacia. Una mentira. Kakashi no sabe nada. Y claramente se lo dije, así que no insistió más. Lo último que dijo al respecto es que debía hablar con Naruto.

Necesariamente tengo que hablar con el dobe.

¿Pero por qué yo debo acercarme?

¡Demonios!

Le daré tres días.

Si no se acerca en estos tres días, iré a verlo.

Adiós, maldito diario.

* * *

**Notas finales: Nos estamos acercando al final de este fic. Sasuke ya está aceptando sus sentimientos y el pobre de Naruto está confundido. **

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, por darle a favoritos y por todo en realidad. No puedo contestarles a todos ahora mismo. (Tengo una prueba importante mañana, debo ir a estudiar D:). Y disculpen si ven errores ortográficos u otros. **

**Cualquier cosa, envíenme un PM.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos. **

**Se despide Alice. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas: ¿Yeeey! Estoy enferma a causa de mi asma, tengo que hacer reposo todo el día y ya terminé con mis pruebas, así que eso significa... ¡TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR! jeje Espero que disfruten leer este capítulo tal como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno.**

**Rated T por lenguaje.**

* * *

**8 de Noviembre del 2014: **

Diario:

Naruto no apareció en toda la semana en el instituto. Pero hoy hizo acto de presencia en mi casa. Es mas, acaba de marcharse.

Obviamente yo no me lo esperaba. Cuando sentí el sonido del timbre jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que se trataba del dobe. En el momento en que Itachi entró a mi cuarto y me informó de aquello quedé paralizado. Mi hermano tuvo que darme unas palmadas en la espalda para que me levantara de la silla del escritorio y me dirigiera hasta la sala donde se encontraba Naruto.

Claramente yo no estaba listo para verlo, pero no podía actuar como un cobarde.

En fin, cuando llegué a dicho salón, vi al dobe sentado en el sofá con sus codos apoyados sobre sus piernas y ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Tuve que anunciar mi presencia para que levantara la mirada. Vaya que debió pasarlo mal... Se veía agotado. Me sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pero aquella sonrisa había sido falsa. Siempre me he podido dar cuenta cuando ese usuratonkachi finge estar bien cuando realmente no lo está. Es una de las muchas cosas que me molestan de su persona.

Bueno, luego de que mi hermano nos dejara a solas, Naruto pronunció unas palabras que me dejaron jodidamente sorprendido.

"_Terminé con Hinata_".

En serio, sentí diversas emociones en ese momento. Pero aún así, sólo me limité a preguntarle el por qué. En ese momento dejó de mirarme y me contestó con un simple "_Tú sabes por qué". _

Claro, en ese momento pensé que el dobe me estaba culpando de que había dejado a Hinata porque ella me quería a mí en vez de a él. Todo cobraba sentido. Así que en mi defensa le dije que yo le había advertido que esa Hyuga no era la persona indicada para él.

Pero por supuesto, había sido un error, pues el dobe hizo un gesto que demostraba demasiada tristeza. No me gusta esa expresión en su rostro, simplemente no va con él. No obstante, antes de poder decir algo más, dijo que Hinata no tenía la culpa, que el problema había sido él mismo... Que él no era el indicado para ella. Me contó que desde aquella noche en Halloween, (la cual sí recordaba perfectamente), había estado pensando el por qué había hecho eso. Y por qué después de eso no podía dejar de pensar en mí, ni en nuestros labios... ¡Demonios! Y muchas cursilerías como esas. No quise decirle que yo había estado pensando en casi lo mismo.

Le pregunté si había llegado a la respuesta y me contestó que sí, y que esa era la razón por la que había terminado con Hinata.

Y todo quedó lo suficientemente claro para mí cuando dijo "_me gustas, teme_".

Quise acercarme a él y decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero en vez de eso le dije que era un idiota.

Un idiota por tardarse tanto en darse cuenta de eso.

Y luego de eso lo besé.

Fue... no sé cómo expresarlo. Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento en estos momentos. ¿Será normal sentirse tan feliz?

Quizás estoy enloqueciendo aún más, pero lo acepto. Es probable que me guste ese usuratonkachi. Bastante probable.

Y creo que mejor dejaré de escribir. Demasiadas bobadas por un día.

Adiós, diario.

* * *

**Notas finales: De acuerdo, ahora haré los debidos agradecimientos públicos (incluyendo los que no hice en el capítulo anterior): **

**Gracias a _sakura1402, Ciielo Riin, Alex-Rikudo-165, AlexMichaels, Kerky, Screamau, hola soy tom_, y a _yaz_ por comentar, por darle "follow" o agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. (Tengo mala memoria y no recuerdo si les había mandado un PM con anterioridad).**

**_Uchiha Hyuga Hinata_: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y espero que te haya gustado este :) Gracias por comentar.**

**_hina230_: OMG, feliz cumpleaños! (¿atrasado?) Muchas gracias por comentar, y perdón por llamar zorra a Hinata. Yo no lo pienso, lo piensa Sasuke, y Sasuke lo piensa porque está celoso y no puede soportar que Hinata esté con su dobe :3 jaja Bueno, me han dicho que la universidad es horrible y estresante :( Solo espero tener tiempo para leer y escribir. **

**Y ahora, un agradecimiento a todos los que empezaron a seguir a esta historia o por darle a favoritos: _Sasugirl13, Mth.00,_ _AriquRmegustaleer, Row89, AlyZoe, PhauYav69, Laud de Saturno, Isidora-SNS, Lexia Hatake Biersack Way, JHNN, Yolink, Ka-Gura Uzumaki, ThoriCabrt, GabyUchiha15, TheIcePenis_**

**Si me salté a alguien, lo siento mucho :( **

**Les agradezco mucho a todos por su apoyo. A todos.**

**¡Los adoro!**

**Alice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: ¡Hola a todos! Sé que me demoré (como siempre) en actualizar y me disculpo por eso. Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno.**

**Rated T por lenguaje.**

* * *

**25 de Noviembre del 2014**

Diario:

Realmente no he tenido la necesidad de escribir algo, ni el tiempo ni la disposición. Estos últimos días han sido verdaderamente extraños.

Las cosas con Naruto están mejorando... Creo.

Nuestra relación es rara. Jodidamente rara. Nuestra amistad pasó a ser algo más, pero no es nada oficial, y por mi parte tampoco considero que sea necesario que se vuelva algo... ¿oficial?

Es decir, nos besamos. De hecho, nos besamos mucho. Me gusta mordisquear su cuello. Especialmente cuando le salen esos gemidos de su boca, los cuales intenta ocultar, pero vamos, ese dobe es **muy** escandaloso. Nunca ha podido contenerse y en esa situación tampoco lo haría.

Pero en fin, nunca le pedí salir conmigo, ni él me lo ha pedido a mí. ¿Debería hacerlo?

Nunca antes había estado en esta situación y preguntarle a Itachi al respecto no me parece una buena idea. Ni siquiera sabe de nuestra relación, ni nadie la verdad. Aún no les hemos dicho a nuestros amigos... O más bien, yo no he permitido al dobe dejarlo salir a la luz, y no sé qué es lo que opina al respecto. Sé que odia ocultarles cosas, sobretodo cosas importantes. Pero creo que es mejor progresar en los nuestro antes de contárselo a los demás. Y para mí está bien. Por ahora nadie nos molestará... No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que fastidiarán cuando se enteren.

Sin embargo, me gustaría que sólo una persona lo sepa por ahora: Hinata Hyuga, quien al parecer todavía no se rinde con Naruto. Siguen hablando como amigos, pero está claro que ella tiene segundas intenciones. Verlos juntos me encabrona de una manera que siento que podría asesinar a alguien.

El dobe ahora estaba conmigo. Era mío.

Y no sé de dónde nació este estúpido sentimiento posesivo hacia él.

Es más, creo que esa es otra razón por la que me gusta mordisquear su cuello. Dejarle marcas y que gima para mí es algo que me deleita por completo.

Y yo le causaba eso. No esa tal Hyuga.

Bueno, y cambiando un poco el tema, Kakashi me dijo que he mejorado con el asunto de agresividad. Yo lo asocié a Naruto, por supuesto. Además, en nuestra última sesión mencionó que llevo un poco más de un mes escribiendo en este maldito diario. Ni siquiera yo tenía los días contados, pero con todos los sucesos que han ocurrido últimamente, tenía la impresión que había pasado mucho más tiempo. Es más, al principio de este diario Naruto y yo seguíamos siendo sólo amigos. El dobe apenas empezaba su relación con la Hyuga, y fue aquel día 22 de Octubre cuando todo cambió. El día que besé a ese usutonkachi hizo que todo se desmoronara.

Sí, fue una mierda todo el proceso de aceptación de mis sentimientos por él... Me pregunto cómo habrá sido para él todo eso. Con lo lento que es, seguramente lo sigue asimilando... Pero, ¿qué más da? Supongo que ahora importa el presente.

En fin, el psicólogo culpable de todos estos embrollos me preguntó cómo me sentía escribiendo en el diario. Me preguntó si sentía que algo había cambiado en el tiempo y sinceramente no supe qué mierda responder. Kakashi interpretó eso como buena señal, pues era primera vez que no refunfuñaba cuando me hacía una pregunta respecto a este diario. Pero creo que es porque ya me acostumbré. Y lo admito, creo que si no hubiera escrito en este diario, jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que Naruto se involucra en mi vida, es decir, veo su nombre en todas las páginas y eso me perturba.

Así que sólo lo escribiré esta única vez. **Sólo esta vez.**

Gracias, Kakashi.

Gracias, maldito diario.

Al fin y al cabo ambos fueron de utilidad.

* * *

**Al empezar a escribir esta historia quería hacer algunas escenas subidas de todo, pero ahora que lo pienso, no sabría contarlas del punto de vista de Sasuke. Soy demasiado principiante para eso. Sin embargo, la dejaré en Rated T porque según FF: **_Rated T : No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos_.**.. Sinceramente no sé cómo son las nuevas generaciones (y yo no soy de una generación particularmente anticuada, es más, tengo 17 años), pero a mis 13 años ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza leer tantas malas palabras, ¡qué ni siquiera son tan malas! A mis 13 años leía tipo de historias como Harry Potter y sólo Harry Potter. Mi mundo era HP jaja Nada de yaoi, nada de insinuaciones, nada de besos que terminan en otra cosa, nada de eso, así que con la esperanza de que sigan habiendo mentes inocentes como era la mía, dejaré esta historia en Rated T. **

**Ahora, un agradecimiento a sakura1402, Moon-9215, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Isidora-SNS, Desluvyakeane, Faireyx y Sora Tapia por dejar un comentario. Perdón por no responder apropiadamente pero estoy algo ajustada en el tiempo. **

**Y sólo me falta por decir que queda poco para que se acabe la historia, y es raro porque es la primera historia que terminaría. (Ni siquiera he terminado la primera que subí en FF), pero bueno, tengo la meta de terminarlas todas algún día. Y obvio que no dejaré de lado el SasuNaru. Me encanta esa pareja, pero me abstendré de subir otra historia hasta que no termine las anteriores... o al menos lo intentaré. **

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**¡Los adoro!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Queridos lectores, ¡de verdad lo lamento mucho! Desde abril del 2015 no actualizo esto y quedaba tan poco por contar. No tengo excusas realmente. Espero que todavía haya alguien que quiera leer el final de este fic (solo quedaba un capítulo más un epílogo). Les juro que los tenía casi listos, pero perdí los archivos en un formateo de PC, ¡una estupidez! Nunca me hice el tiempo de volver a escribirlos porque sinceramente no tenía las mejores disposiciones de hacerlo :( Perdón. **

**Ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, leeré el fic completo (por lo menos no es largo) para escribir lo último que falta. Ahora estoy en ello. De verdad, a todos les dedico mis más grandes disculpas. Tienen derecho a tirarme tomates, venir con antorchas hasta mi casa o lo que decidan. **

**Eso es todo :( Me pondré a escribir ahora.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas: Como he dicho antes, este capítulo es el último y después se viene un pequeño epílogo (muy pequeño la verdad). Nada de lo que escribía me convencía mucho (han pasado 2 años desde que empecé a escribir Maldito diario y ahora he perdido un poco el hilo de todo), pero traté lo más posible de que no hayan cambios de escritura ni nada, pero no sé, es lo mejor que pude hacer :( ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Universo Alterno. **

**Rated T por lenguaje. **

* * *

**14 de Diciembre del 2014**

Aprovecho este momento para escribir mientras Naruto duerme. Y espero que siga durmiendo hasta que acabe de escribir. Sería una mierda si ese idiota parlanchín se entera de este diario. Pero en fin, hoy ocurrió algo bueno. Es mas, algo perfecto: Kakashi anunció que de ahora en adelante no tenía que escribir en un diario, pero solo si yo quería dejar de hacerlo. Yo me reí burlonamente en su cara, diciendo que la respuesta era obvia. No seguiría escribiendo boberías en un estúpido cuaderno, escribiendo sobre mis sentimientos y las cosas que ocurrían en el día a día. Me preguntó si ahora compartiría eso con Naruto y en ese momento quise golpearlo hasta dejarlo fatalmente herido pero solo atiné a bajar la mirada y rechinar los dientes. No quería que Kakashi viera el rubor que se había formado a lo largo de mis mejillas.

En fin, cuando acabé y me despedí de Kakashi, vi a Naruto en la salida de la sesión. Estaba sentado, mirando todo a su alrededor con esa cara de idiota que tiene. Al verme, sonrió. Me sentí como un estúpido cuando le sonreí de vuelta.

Me preguntó cómo había ido todo, pero el dobe ni siquiera me dejó responder debido a que inmediatamente se colocó a hablar sobre lo aburrido que él había estado mientras me esperaba y que aunque me quería mucho, no volvería a hacerlo. Le respondí simplemente que había sido su elección acompañarme y es mas, yo me había opuesto a la idea por completo. No quería arriesgarme a que el estúpido de Kakashi conociera al famoso Naruto, quien según él, equilibraba mi salud mental.

El dobe y yo nos dirigimos a mi casa. Itachi nos esperaba con almuerzo (algo pedido a domicilio, ya que el pobre apenas si sabía cocinar). Cuando todos nos acomodamos en los asientos, Naruto, muy torpemente se levantó y con su voz de tarado dijo a los aires que él y yo estábamos saliendo. Mi hermano lo miró unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada hacia mí. En ese instante entré en un debate conmigo mismo. No sabía si asesinar primero a Naruto o si salía corriendo de la sala para no enfrentar a Itachi. Seguramente era más factible asesinar a Naruto y luego desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para no ir arrestado por homicidio…

_'__Lo sabía', _dijo entonces mi hermano mayor con una estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?! Ni siquiera tuve que preguntarle aquello, mi mirada lo había dicho todo. Itachi, el muy engreído, comentó que era evidente la atracción que sentíamos el uno al otro y que por un momento había pensado que él se haría viejo antes de poder vernos juntos por nuestras actitudes tan orgullosas. Dijo más mierdas y boberías como esas, pero yo lo ignoré por completo.

Bueno, en resumen, mi hermano lo sabía todo y cuando ese usuratonkachi y yo nos levantamos de la mesa para luego ir a mi cuarto, lo golpeé. Discutimos un poco, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de tener una gran pelea con Naruto, solo quería dejarle claro que sus acciones me habían molestado, porque la persona que tenía que decirle a Itachi de lo nuestro no era él, sino yo.

El dobe no quiso marcharse de mi casa hasta asegurarse que yo no estaba enfadado con él. Al final le dije ya hartado que tendría que pasar la noche aquí si quería estar seguro de ello porque el enfado no se me pasaría pronto. De inmediato, el muy cabeza hueca se ruborizó pensando en lo que conllevaba eso. Lo golpeé de nuevo para que despabilara y le dije que no pasaría nada. O al menos, no pasaría nada de otro nivel para nosotros.

Vi que se relajó profundamente cuando dije eso y entonces se acercó para besarme. Llevé mi mano automáticamente hacia su cabello, acariciándolo entre mis dedos. Me gustaba la sensación de su suave cabello rubio contra mis dedos cuando nos besábamos. Era reconfortante... O quizás solo un fetiche. Pero a la mierda, me gustaba y punto. Nos habíamos acomodado como pudimos en mi cama y no pasó ni siquiera una hora cuando oí los molestos sonidos que hacía Naruto cuando dormía. Y aquí estoy ahora, escribiendo por última vez en este diario, mirando al usuratonkachi de reojo, viendo como su pecho se alzaba y descendía tranquilamente, como su rostro de idiota se transfiguraba a un rostro lleno de paz o como se apegaba más a mi cuerpo como un lapa.

Sé que él no está listo para pasar al otro nivel, tampoco yo lo estoy. Tenemos que pasar un tiempo explorándonos el uno al otro y conocernos más allá de nuestra amistad.

Y no puedo creer que haya dicho una cursilería como esa. El torpe de Naruto me está contagiando su idiotez.

Pero en fin, si el dobe era **mi** idiota, realmente no me importaba. Podría ser un idiota junto a él.

Adiós para siempre, maldito diario.

* * *

**Digan que opinan de este capítulo, sinceramente -como dije antes- no me convencía mucho pero es lo mejor que mi cabeza podía hacer en este momento :( Perdón de nuevo por esta gran espera.**

**Pero ahora basta de lamentos. ¡Ahora vienen los agradecimientos! De verdad les agradezco mucho a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia. ¡Mi primera historia finalmente terminada y mi primer SasuNaru! (Lo sé, soy pésima para actualizar jaja). Me alegra que hayan personas que a pesar que desaparecí tanto tiempo siguieran al tanto de este fic. ¡Son los mejores! Los adoro :) **

**Ahora terminaré con los detalles del mini-epílogo. **

**Se despide Alice. **


End file.
